iron_throne_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Quentyn Yronwood
Quentyn Yronwood is Lord of Yronwood and Warden of the Stoneway. He also holds the title of the Bloodroyal, a title that hearkens back to his family's ancestral greatness , as such Quentyn has a degree of reverance for history and the mark he will leave upon it. Biography Quentyn was born in 310 AC, the same year as his eventual liege lord of the same first name. Although the two shared a name, their appearances were vastly different. The Martell's black hair and tanned skin were in sharp contrast to the light blue eyes and sandy yellow hair of the Yronwood. Their slim physique and height were similar, both being well muscled, Yronwood from his climbing background, but lean and just over 6 feet tall. The eventual lord of Yronwood spent his early childhood in the comfort and safety of yronwood in the red mountains, at the foot of the Kingsroad. As a child he and his adventurous older siblings would climb any standing rock or cliff they could set their eyes on. On his 10th nameday Quentyn was sent to Sunspear as not only a gesture of good faith between the two greatest powers in dorne, but as a investment in lasting friendship. The investment paid off, not only did Quentyn Yronwood become skilled with the spear he also made a lifelong friend in Quentyn Martell. The two boys spent their young lives in a way most lords would scoff at. The lives of the two skilled warriors were spent mostly in court, serving as advisors to Quentyn's lord father and touring the seven kingdoms to extend and enhance Dornish relations. The period was an extended period of Dornish peace. Yronwood grew to love his friend greatly and respected him more than any in the seven kingdoms. Quentyn regards this period as this is the period he learned the leadership necessary to enspire the fanatic loyalty of his vassals. For five years during his 20s, Quentyn faught alongside merchant armies in the free cities. He did this to emulate a Dornish Icon he had grown a reference for in his time at Sunspear: The Red Viper. Upon his return he fought in several small skirmishes in and near the boneway and was summarily knighted. In Quentyn Yronwood's thirty-second year he awoke to the terrible knews of his father's death and the handling of the succession. Both his elder brother and sister were ahead of the young Quentyn in the line of succession but the pair had deserted the Yronwood family for the free cities that night. Suspicion with little proof found the two siblings convicted of treachery and banished until death from Dorne, no one knows if they ever even heard the verdict. Timeline 310 A.C. - Quentyn Yronwood. 320 A.C. - He is sent to become a ward in Dorne. 328-336 A.C. - Quentyn and Quentyn serve amidst the court of Sunspear. 336-340 A.C. - Quentyn serves alongside merchant armies such as the Golden Company. 341 A.C. - Quentyn is knighted after helping to crush a small group of stormland rebels who had encamped near the bone-way. 342 A.C. - Quentyn becomes lord of Yronwood, his siblings are banished. 342 A.C. - Quentyn is married to Lady Allyria Fowler. 343-352 A.C. - The various Yronwood children are born. 360 A.C. - Allyria, Perros, and Ryon Yronwood are ambushed and killed by rebels. Quentyn loses his wife and 2 sons. 367 A.C. - Quentyn Martell's funeral is held and attended by Quentyn Yronwood. Family * Alestor Yronwood, His Father (Deceased) * Gwyndolyn (Gwyn/ Gwyneth), His Mother (Deceased) ** Deanerys Yronwood, His Sister (whereabouts unknown) ** Curtis Yronwood, His elder Brother (Whereabouts unknown) * Alyria Fowler, His wife (Deceased) ** Ryon Yronwood, His son (Deceased) ** Perros Yronwood, His son, (Deceased) ** Gevon Yronwood, His son, Heir to Yronwood (25) ** Gwyneth (Gwyn) Yronwood, His Daughter (21) ** Yorick Yronwood, His son (15) Category:Dornish Category:House Yronwood